heiß
by shirocchin
Summary: Tatto itu membuat Nicolas semakin seksi. [nicolas/nina]


_Gangsta (c) Kohske_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

Nina memandang tempat tidur Nicolas dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Iris cokelatnya beralih pada pria bertelanjang dada yang tengah meneguk bir dingin. Gadis itu bisa melihat dengan jelas butiran peluh yang menghiasi leher kokoh kekasihnya, membasahi urat nadi dan jakun yang bergerak naik turun kala pria itu meneguk bir untuk kedua kalinya. Cuaca hari ini panas sekali. Nina menghampiri Nicolas, memeluk lengannya yang berotot dan licin. Sesekali gadis berambut cokelat melirik pada cetakan _tatto_ tribal di punggung Nicolas, merabanya sebentar membuat sang pria melenguh pelan. Nina terkikik. Nicolas tidak marah ketika kekasihnya menggodanya, bahkan dalam cuaca sepanas ini.

Ergastulum bagai neraka ketika musim panas datang. Angin membawa gelombang panas yang terasa membakar permukaan kulit. Tidak ada pepohonan di jalanan Ergastulum. Segala yang tampak di depan mata hanya gedung-gedung apartemen tinggi menjulang dan berwarna suram.

Nina meraba sekali lagi _tatto_ kekasihnya. Ia tak pernah bosan melakukannya. _Tatto_ itu membuat Nicolas semakin seksi. Wajah Nina bersemu merah. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Gadis itu merasa gerah, sekaligus iri pada Nicolas yang bisa kapan saja bertelanjang dada tanpa harus malu.

" _Kau haus_?" Nicolas berbicara pada gadisnya menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Pria itu memberikan kaleng bir yang masih terisi separuh. Nina menerimanya, menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Rasa bibir Nicolas tertinggal di sana.

" _Apa malam ini Worick-san tidak akan pulang? Sudah tiga hari aku tidak melihatnya_." Nina mengambil kipas lipat yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian mengipasi tubuhnya dengan gerakan sedang. Kipas angin Benriya rusak, Worick selalu lupa untuk memperbaikinya.

Nicolas tergoda dengan dua kancing kemeja kekasihnya yang terlepas, mengekspos leher putih berpeluh.

" _Dia sibuk saat musim panas. Wanita-wanita itu tak akan berhenti bahkan jika si gigolo pingsan sekali pun_."

Nina tertawa. " _Astaga, Nico_." Seketika ia merasa geli membayangkan Worick tak berdaya karena harus memuaskan hasrat banyak wanita yang menyewa jasanya.

Nicolas menyeringai. " _Baguslah, di rumah ini hanya ada kita berdua_."

Kemudian ingatannya kembali pada sebuah peristiwa setahun silam, tepatnya ketika Nina berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas. Gadis itu meminta sebuah hadiah yang membuat kening Nicolas berkerut.

Sebuah ciuman. Bukan sekedar kecupan kilat di pipi atau dahi, melainkan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang sesungguhnya. Nina mendatangi kantor Benriya untuk menagih hadiahnya, menunduk dengan wajah malu-malu. Worick yang sedang bercukur menghadap cermin hanya tertawa. Alex tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, wanita itu memandang Nina yang sangat antusias dari meja teleponnya.

"Cium saja, Nic. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melakukannya." Worick berkata usil.

Nicolas diam selama beberapa saat, namun akhirnya dia menarik pergelangan tangan gadis yang beranjak dewasa ke dalam kamarnya. Menutupnya rapat-rapat. Terdengar siulan Worick dari luar membuat kuping Nina panas. Di kamar itulah, Nicolas memberikan hadiahnya. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang begitu meleleh dan candu. Ciuman pertama Nina di hari ulang tahunnya.

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Nico? Kenapa tersenyum? Kau pasti sedang berpikir jorok_." Nina merengut. Ia tak suka Nicolas tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Nicolas tak menjawab. Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya. Salah satu lengannya melingkari pinggang Nina, mengangkat tubuh gadis itu begitu mudah. Nina memekik.

"Nico! T-turunkan!"

Nicolas tak mempedulikan gadisnya yang setengah meronta. Pria itu menendang pintu kamar mandi, kemudian menyalakan _shower_.

" _Ayo bercinta selagi Worick masih belum pulang_." Guyuran air dingin membasahi tubuh keduanya. Tubuh mungil Nina terjepit di antara tembok dan tubuh kekar kekasihnya. Nicolas meraup bibir Nina yang beraroma bir.

"Dasar anak nakal." Nina tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka yang memabukkan.

Bercinta di bawah guyuran air dingin di siang bolong bukan ide yang buruk.


End file.
